Outside of Seaford
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: Kim has a secret that everyone in the world knows, except the people in Seaford. What happens when Jack and the guys come across it one day after school? What is it? And what does Julie have to do with it? Does Milton even know?
1. Who Lives at Seaford Estate?

**Authors Note: Hi!:) I'm back with a new story! I know I have so many stories going at once! It is crazy but I needed to upload this incase I loose it off my iPod. I only have the 1st chapter done on this story but it will definitaely have KICK! It might be a while 'til the next chapter is up due to all my other stories:( Sad day:( I noticed on every story I have written, the 1st chapter is always the best so... yeah. We'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It but I own Seaford Estate, Seaford Oldest House and Seaford Mansion... I think. Correct me if I'm wrong!**

_**Jack POV**_

"Yo, dude! The Seaford Estate! I've always wanted to see who lives there!" Jerry yelled at the guys and I while we were walking by on the way to my house. Before we could protest, he ran up the long driveway. Milton, Eddie and I followed to catch up with our mischievous friend.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jerry banged on the door. Honestly, I was curious to see what family in Seaford could afford to live here. My Grandfather earned a BOAT LOAD of money for training Bobby Wasabi but we barely afford the Seaford Mansion! Seaford Estate was HUGE! It had a ton of land behind it, a guest house, and the original house was a mansion! Right next door was Seaford's Oldest House. All old houses in Seaford are big and this one was almost as big as my house. You'd think that they would come up with better names than Seaford this, Seaford that.

"I heard a famous person lives here! Wonder who it is!" Eddie exclaimed. A few seconds went by as we waited anxiously for the door to open. We heard the lock unlatch and were greeted by... Kim? She saw us, alarmed, she slammed the door shut. Oh my gosh! Kim lives at the Seaford Estate? And never told us? But I'm her best friend! What's going on?

"Kim? Who was at the door?" I heard a male voice say from the other side.

"No one, Bub." Kim replied back. Oh! So now we are no ones! Some friend! And who's Bub? Oh! It's  
her brother! Wait? Kim has a brother? What else has she kept from us?  
The door knob turned slightly and a boy around the age of nineteen stepped out onto the porch.

"Your Kendall! From Big Time Rush!" Jerry started  
fangirling.

"Yeah. And that's my baby sister Kim, whom you by the way,  
freaked out." he stated.

"Kim!" I hollered into the house, "I need to talk to  
you!"

"No Jack! Go away!" her voice came replying back.

"Kim! Let me in!" I yelled again.

Kendall chuckled, "You must be really big fans."

Okay. Now I'm REALLY confused, like, Jerry confused. I was about to ask but Milton beat me to it,

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned and then replied, "You must have wanted Kim's autograph so badly that you tracked down our house to get  
it!"

What? Wanting Kim's autograph? Is that normal?

"Kendall!", an angry Kim squealed, "These are my friends! Not fans! They weren't suppose to know!"  
She leaned against the door frame. I just glared at her, anger burning in my  
eyes. She's keeping secrets from us? How could she? It's the Wasabi Code to stay  
honest! I tell her everything! I need answers! Or I'm going to explode with  
anger, and curiosity!****

**Sorry it was short! I also don't own Big Time Rush! In this story, Kendall's last name is Crawford. Just pretend it is. Alright, hope you liked it! Check out my other stories! Until I update next, (which may be a while), Farewell! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick:)**


	2. Why Would I Want Kim's Autograph?

**Authors Note: I am SOOO sorry for not updating this story. I have had a lot going on and Fanfiction deleted two of my stories, so I have been trying to recover those stories but sadly one of them was lost:/ I was also suspended for awhile because of the stories being deleted. IM BACK NOW THO:) I have been trying to write a second chapter for this story but it has been really hard for me. I could never find the time and words. I am so thankful for all the free views and follows I got on this story:) It gave me the willpower to continue so I FINALLY wrote chapter 2:) Hope y'all like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. I also don't own the title Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red this belongs to everything that falls. It is an amazing story but in this story it is a movie title, i always felt it would be an amazing movie title, and the plot for the movie is COMPLETLY different than what the story on FF is about. I don't own Girl VS Monster or the band Big Time Rush. I do own the band JK tho:) Yay for me:)**

**_Jack POV_**

"Kim?" I seethed with gritted teeth, trying to control my anger, "Why is Kendall from Big Time Rush at your house? And what is he talking about? Why would we want your autograph? Why would ANYONE want your autograph?"

"This is my brother," she glared at Kendall, "Who is suppose to be laying low right now from all the fans." she tried hinting to him.

"Okay. So your brothers famous... Why would they want your autograph then?" I questioned.

"Because Kim is a famous actress and singer... Kim, you really need to keep your friends up to date." Kendall replied.

"Kim doesn't sing. I know that for a fact. Learned that when I learned she couldn't dance." Jerry commented.

"Kim is amazing! Her and Logan's sister are in a band called JK. But it doesn't stand for just kidding. It is the two girls initials. K for Kim and her name starts with a J." Kendall said.

"She can't act either. She is terrible at lying! We know that too!" Eddie stated.

"Kim? Being able to act? Am I being Punk'd?" Milton started to look around, remembering the play he directed with Kim in it as the lead. Let's just say, that was the worst thing I've ever seen.

"Now I'm really confused. You have never seen ANY of Kim's movies? Not even advertised at the theater or on tv?" Kendall looked at us puzzled.

We all shook our heads no.

"How? They are everywhere! She was the lead in Yours Truly, The Girl Who Cant Rock Red, which was a spin off of Mean Girls. Better Than Revenge? Heard of that? It was a movie with Bobby Wasabi. Kim played his niece, the lead female role. Girl VS Monster a Disney Channel Original Movie? She is on Disney XD in Kickin' It. It's a KARATE show? Heard of that?"

None of it was ringing a bell. How come I have never heard of these movies and shows Kim was in? It's like Seaford was in a bubble. Oblivious to the outside world. Like Kim was PURPOSLY keeping everyone in Seaford from truly knowing who she was.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kim? We would be so supportive of you." I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Because I wanted true friends, not people who use me to get famous or steal my money." She responded.

"Well we would never do that. I hope you trust us now." I said.

"I do to, Jack. I really do." she whispered.

"Not to be rude or anything, but since we know the person who lives here... KIM CAN WE PLEASE COME INSIDE!" Jerry yelled with excitement.

"Sure. But don't break anything or you are so dead!" Kim said. She may be famous, but she's still a second degree black belt.

We all walked inside and sat on the fluffy white couch, neatly placed in the middle of the living room.

"Kim. Now we know that your famous, maybe you could hook up this playa with some ladies." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows.

"EDDIE!" Kim hollered and smacked his head.

"I was just kidding! But maybe just that girl whom youre in a band with?" Eddie pleaded.

"I don't know," Kim began, "Milton might not appreciate that..."

"Why wouldn't he?" I was lost once again.

"Well..."

**OMG! Who is Kim's band member? Why would Milton be upset if Eddie dated her? What is her name? Hint: the K in JK is taken by Kim so whos name starts with J? Hope this chapter was good enough for y'all:) I LOVE writing stories for y'all:) They are so fun!:) i will try to have the next chapter up soon:) right now I'm real busy with Musical at school. Plus, I'VE BEEN SUSPENDED FROM TWITTER FOR NOTHING! I seriously did nothing. They mistakingly suspended me. So I'm in a huge thing with twitter to fix my account:/ PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!:D Love Y'all!**

**~KickinItFanatKick:)**


	3. New Discovery, New Songs, New Questions

**Authors Note: Ok guys, first of all I want to say IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been super busy, on top if that I sorta have writers block and I never ever expected me OF ALL PEOPLE to get that! Also, so have run into some tough times at home and school and everywhere else you can Lol. Um, I'm doing better though and I'm happy:) I also went through and deleted ALL MY SOCIAL MEDIA. It was a sad moment because all I ever do, but I did it BECAUSE its all I ever do and it was hurting me and everyone else around me. I didn't deactivate and I will be back after I have priorities straight and I can handle having it without being "obsessed." I made this decision on my own but you can still follow me on twitter:) kickitfanatic. This chapter is super crappy I think but hopefully writers block will be over soon and i will be back to normal:) thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the band name JK. Thanks**

_Last Time on "Outside Of Seaford"_

"Kim. Now we know that your famous, maybe you could hook up this playa with some ladies." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows.

"EDDIE!" Kim hollered and smacked his head.

"I was just kidding! But maybe just that girl whom youre in a band with?" Eddie pleaded.

"I don't know," Kim began, "Milton might not appreciate that..."

"Why wouldn't he?" I was lost once again.

"Well..."

_New _

**_Third Person POV_**

"Hey Kim! I have a new song I wanna show you!" a girl yelled from the front door as she entered the grand house.

Foot steps were heard as she made her way to the living room.

There stood Julie in the door way.

"Oh no. Why are the guys here?" She whispered to Kim, "Hi Milton." She chuckled nervously at her boyfriend.

"Julie? Why are you- wait..." Milton suddenly put the pieces together, "You're the J in JK... Got it."

Kim and Julie just smiled and nodded.

"Well, um... Id love for you guys to stay but... Unfortunately Julie and I have important business to attend." Kim referred to their songs.

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school then Kim." Jack stuttered disappointedly.

"Actually Jack. You won't be. I start shooting tomorrow for a movie... once I get the script..." Kim whispered the last part.

"WAIT! So this means you got the part?! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I don't find out until tomorrow if I did or not." Julie starts jumping up and down like a mad woman.

"Yeah I did! Thanks! And I know you'll get it." Kim responded and started jumping with her friend.

Minutes pass and they are just giggling, talking about the soon to be movie.

"Ok Kim. The songs?"

"Oh! Right! Up to the recording studio!" Kim yelled.

"Can we come too?" The guys said in unison.

"Hmm...," Kim thought about it, "Sure! I don't care."

They all walked up the Grande Staircase right behind the couch. Once up to the top, Kim directed them all to the tiny hallway that soon led them to a huge room. The walls were red with creme carpet covering the floor. Kim picked up a guitar while Julie sat down at the piano.

"This is our sound studio. Every song ever recorded by us, was done right in this very room." Kim smiled.

The guys had never heard Kim or Julie sing, so when they counted out "A 1,2,3,4' they started paying close attention.

Kim was an amazing guitar player and "Julie was rocking the keyboard" according to Milton. That wasn't the only thing that caught their ears though. It was when both of them began to sing, they decided that there were angels in the room.

**I hope you liked it. As I said, that was super crappy and I'm sorry but next chapter will be the ultimate reveal chapter! I love y'all and thank you so much for the sweet reviews telling me to update because you love and miss this:) I love y'all so much you don't even know! Please review, favorite and follow! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**~KickinItFanatKick:P**

**PS I have just began watching JONAS and Jonas L.A. again because I love and miss that show so dearly. I have searched for fanfics on it, but all of them were written in 2009 & 2010 and another one hasn't been written since! I have some great fanfic ideas for a Jonas LA fanfic but IM AFRAID NO ONE WILL READ IT since it has been so long since it was on TV and I was wondering... If I wrote a Jonas fanfic, would y'all read it? If you don't know what Jonas is or Jonas LA, go to YouTube and look it up;) Jonas LA is my fave cuz of Nacy:) I love Nick and Macy together! So tell me what y'all think!:))**


End file.
